


No obstacles on his way

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, First Time, Forced Marriage, Hux is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mariticide, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Patricide, Protective Kylo Ren, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: Brendol Hux married off Armitage to Peavey years before, to gain the power and influence he so craved. Armitage now seeks revenge.





	No obstacles on his way

“You’ve been fucked by someone else.”

His husband looked at him in mild disgust. There was no way Peavey hadn’t already known about Armitage’s affair with Ren, not with the knight always lusting after him on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ – and still, he had feigned ignorance until that night, when the evidence was too clear for Armitage to try to hide it.

 

Their wedding had been organised for mere convenience by Armitage’s father, who thought that marrying off Armitage to an older and more powerful officer would have brought him privileges. Armitage had fought it at first, refusing even to fulfil his marital duties until Brendol had come into his quarters to personally keep his son’s legs spread open, letting Peavey consummate the marriage. Armitage had struggled, cried and shouted, but still the two men had kept him still and his husband had had his way with him.

 

With his virginity gone and his dignity shattered into pieces, Armitage had clung to the only things that remained him – his pride. He had recited for many years the part of the dutiful son and devoted husband while working harder than ever, sharing Peavey’s bed once a week and bowing his head to his father’s commands, until he had ascended the ranks as he desired.

 

The first obstacle he overrided was Brendol. It had been a pleasure to let Phasma smuggle a Parnassos beetle on board and then watching his own father die for its bite. Armitage had made sure to stand in front of the bacta tank in which Brendol was submerged, just to watch him liquefy. He had witnessed his own father’s death with sparkling eyes and a grin on his lips, a cup of his beloved Tarine tea in hand.

“I should have killed you with my own hands many years ago, Father” Armitage whispered with a cruel smile, looking disdainfully at Brendol’s remains floating in the bacta tank just before turning away and striding away.

He was offered condolences for his loss and promoted to the rank of Commandant, the rank that had been his father’s. But it was not enough, it was never enough to Armitage. He still had one more nuisance on his way.

 

He had worked even harder, achieving the rank of General in a year and outranking his husband. That obviously meant that his husband was of no use for him now. Nevertheless, he still had to plan carefully his choices – Peavey was an old Imperial officer, he had allies and friends on the ship. Armitage, instead, was a rising star and could be brought down much more easily.

 

He needed an ally.

A reliable one.

 

And who else could he need, if not Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader’s new Force-sensitive protégé?

It was easy for Armitage to bring himself on his knees in front of the young man. In the beginning of their story, it happened only to gain personal advantages – just like his own marriage, but with a much more attractive companion. With time, it had become a pleasure.

Ren’s body was massive and strong against Armitage’s slim one, and the redhead had come to appreciate how his lover could pin him on the bed or against the wall and fuck the life out of him.

Ren’s dominance in bed was much more gentle and pleasurable than Peavey’s, since Armitage’s husband seeked only his own pleasure and cared only to fulfil his duties. His first orgasm happened with Ren, after all – before that, he had begun to even doubt it could be possible for him to feel nice in bed.

 

And his husband knew, oh, Armitage was sure Peavey _knew_.

He could read it in the disgusted looks Peavey sent in Ren’s direction on the bridge.

Still, he had no evidence of the affair yet – Armitage had always been careful to wipe off every trace Ren left on him and to avoid any mark on his own skin.

Until now.

 

Armitage was spread, completely naked, on his husband’s bedsheets, like every time he had to attend to his marital duties. His skin, however, was marked with finger-shaped bruises and hickeys all over his breast, neck and shoulders, and Ren’s cum was leaking from his loosened hole.

Ren had been quite _enthusiastic_ once the redhead had told him his own plan, and he had let him, without caring at all to cover the evidence.

 

“Yes, he has.” A deep voice came from behind Peavey, startling him and answering his previous sentence.

Kylo had been lurking in the shadows since the older man had put foot in the room, just waiting for the right moment to reveal his own presence. He turned on his lightsaber, and a sinister red shadow casted upon Peavey’s frightened and horrified face. “And I will fuck him again, on your corpse!”.

Kylo brought down the saber, cutting in half his lover’s husband just as he was turning towards the door, in an extreme attempt to escape the younger man’s fury.

 

“My, my, Kylo, don’t be so vulgar!” Armitage mocked him from the bed, with a satisfied smirk painted upon his pale face. “Why don’t you come here, my love, and claim again the prize you so deserve?”.

Kylo got nearer, turning off his saber and clipping it to his belt. His dark eyes were full of greed as he knelt before his lover, staring at him. “My prize. My beloved prize. Now you’re free to marry me, Armitage. We’ll have a family of our own. We’ll rule the galaxy, me and you – together. Promise me we’ll do it!”.

 

Armitage used all his willpower not to scrunch his nose. He had not removed one of his greatest nuisances only to replace it with a lesser one. Ren was a great lover and a valuable ally, but Armitage had become so wary of the word _marriage_.

And still, he needed Ren, until his rise to the title of Emperor would be completed and secured. He couldn’t bring down Snoke all by himself, he needed a Force-user to do that… and the only Force-user available was Ren. So, he forced himself to smile at Kylo, leaning towards his lips to kiss him.

 

“I’ll marry you, Kylo. I promise. When all our obstacles will be out of our way – you know what I’m referring to. Make me Emperor, and you’ll be my faithful Consort.”.

And if it was a suave and blatant lie, Kylo didn’t need at all to know it.


End file.
